


What you see is what you get

by themirrordarkly



Series: New Beginnings [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Annoyed Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky is a little shit, Cockblocking, Community: mcuflashmeme, Dick Pics, Flash Fic, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson doesn't need this shit, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Steve is Steve, Steve is a little shit too, Subways, Texting, Texting abuse by super soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly
Summary: Bucky Barnes was a little shit. Just ask him, he'd tell you.~~~Steve: You did not just take that!!Bucky could see the tops of Steve's ears turning red even from here. He stifled a snicker, but he couldn't help the smile.~~~Total texting abuse by super soldiers





	What you see is what you get

**Author's Note:**

> Week 13- A story that takes place entirely inside a vehicle.  
> [](http://mcuflashmeme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://mcuflashmeme.dreamwidth.org/) **mcuflashmeme**
> 
> A quick, little, fun piece I came up with because of a Russell Wilson and Macklemore commerical. I don't know what came over me to write it! Basically sexting on a subway. I wrote this a year ago for the mcuflashmeme (before CACW) and was a little embarrassed to post it here at the time. I did a little editing, but it is basically the same fic I posted at dreamwidth. Please enjoy! And let me know if you like! I still plead insanity!

Bucky Barnes was a little shit. Just ask him, he'd tell you. Riding the L line to Manhattan, he settled in for the ride. Putting on his Bose headphones and listening to Macklemore and Ryan Lewis's 'Downtown', he got down to business in texting a certain good-looking blond wearing a baseball cap that was sitting with Sam Wilson two rows away. This good-looking man wasn't sitting with Bucky, because it was more interesting this way. And that certain someone knew the plan, or he hoped.

Barnes: Who's that bad man in the tight t-shirt?

Rogers: Bucky?

Barnes: no, you, punk, now say it

Rogers: Steve

Barnes: right

Barnes: now, whose dick is this?

Rogers: You did not just take that!!

Bucky could see the tops of Steve's ears turning red even from here. He stifled a snicker, but he couldn't help the smile.

Barnes: No

Barnes: I don't want to get arrested for whipping it out on public trans, I had it on file

Rogers: You what?

Barnes: Just for you sweetheart

Rogers: I'd hope so! Jesus Christ! Buck!

Barnes: you didnt answer the question

Rogers: I don't remember.

Barnes: Sure you do, whose is it?

Rogers: Yours

Barnes: Stevie, play along

Rogers: oh…

Rogers: Bucky's

Barnes: Right

Barnes: And who's gonna see it later?

Rogers: Barnes!!! You do NOT send dick pics to captain america when he's incognito!

Barnes: So how about when he's doing a press tour?

Rogers: Not cool bro

Rogers: And you know, it sounds like you're listening to a dying cow. I can hear it from here

Rogers: I thought you had better taste in music than that?

Barnes: stfu Wilson and give Steve back his phone

Bucky slumped down, drawing up his knees so his feet were on the seat. He frowned down at his phone.

Barnes: You're no fun

Rogers: Thanks, that's what I am, the no fun zone

Bucky's head lulled back to look out the window, the endless grey stone and steel, the lyrics chanting in his ears. 

_Have you ever felt the warm embrace_  
_Of the leather seat between your legs_

Bucky peered down at the new message.

Rogers: For what it's worth, I want to see it ASAP when we get off.

Bucky heart skipped an unsteady beat. Steve. The little punk. He wanted to kiss him stupid right now for being him and saying that. His lips twitched up into a smile as he replied.

Barnes: you want me to start now?

Rogers: Yes, please.

Bucky bit at his lower lip. That 'please' got to Bucky every time. He'd do anything for that stupid punk when he added on that 'please'.

Barnes: how do you want me to start?

Rogers: Your left hand, please?

The little, kinky fucker. Bucky huffed out a laugh. Raising up his gloved metal hand, he wiggled the fingers at Steve. He knew Steve could see him out of the corner of his eye. Bucky could see his shoulders moving closer to his ears as he hunched over.

Barnes: Sure thing, babydoll

And he gave a light caress to his already semi-hard dick through his jeans.

Barnes: dont want to go off here

Rogers: Why not?

Bucky chuckled as he stealthily stroked his erection so the other passengers wouldn't know what was going on. But then he was getting turned on doing it here with Steve just seats away. His pulse was speeding up as his dick started to press more into the teeth of his zipper.

Barnes: dont want you to miss the show

Rogers: I won't miss it.

Barnes: fuck

Bucky stifled a whine, getting harder with Steve's words. If he could just ease the zipper down a little. His fingers pulled the tab down slow, just enough to slide his hand inside his waistband. The cool metal fingers a balm to his aching cock.

Barnes: steve as soon as we get there

Rogers: No here, please. :)

Bucky looked up at Steve and he could see that his head was turned slightly his way. His sunglasses obscuring his eyes, but he knew he was looking at him. Bucky didn't blush often, in fact, he wondered if he could at all anymore, but right now he felt a heat rising up his neck and his face getting hot. His hand paused on his erection.

Barnes: srly?

Rogers: You crazy ass white boys are going to be the death of me!!

Rogers: And Macklemore still sucks!

Steve got the phone away from Wilson, by just putting his palm out. He could see Wilson shaking his head, and he bet he was rolling his eyes too.

Rogers: Later, please. I want to taste you.

Steve's text came out like a plea, and it just made Bucky harder. Now Bucky was just gently moving his fingers over the solid swell of his dick to ease the pain, so he wouldn't go off like a rocket in his jeans.

Barnes: bathroom at micky ds, ditch wilson

Rogers: I'm on it.

Bucky couldn't get off the subway fast enough. The buildings and concrete tunnel out the windows, a generic blur, as all he could think of was Steve. And Steve's pretty lips on his cock. However, he knew the McDonald's was at the end of the line, but it damn well was going to be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Downtown by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis
> 
> Commerical that inspired fic  
> Music Deserves Bose featuring Russell Wilson and Macklemore  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1He5-czKE90
> 
> Song Bucky is listening to:  
> Downtown by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (lyrics)  
> https://youtu.be/ucL7EAliiXA
> 
> The original title to the fic was: 'Who's that bad man getting his smoothie on'  
> The texting grammar in fic was did on purpose
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! ^_^ Let me know if you like! I'm on tumblr under starmaki!
> 
>  


End file.
